Urban Legends never fade
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Urban legends are passed down through the ages, they alter and they change. Some people are sceptics some people are believers. How far would you go to prove to other people that a paranormal entity is real? Will Alexi be able to escape from the witch? Or will the legend of the Blair Witch claim another victim? This story was reqyuested, hope you enjoy. Reviews make my day. Enjoy.


His reflection stares back at him as he gazes at the glistening blue water. The sound of arms and legs splashing echoes around the large room, but the noise does not bother him as he continues to slowly move his feet back and forth in rhythm in the warm water. He is only knocked out of his thoughts when a beautiful voice reached his ears and he turned his head; it was Rita. She was absolutely gorgeous, her long dark hair draped over her shoulders, her hazel eyes shone with happiness and her golden tan skin was soft and smooth.

"You slacking off again, Alexi Monroe?" Rita joked as she sat next to her best friend on the side of the pool.

Alexi scoffed and he shook his head "Nah, just bored and I've been practising a lot recently."

"Right?" Rita giggled "How was art class today?"

"Hilarious, Mr Pilk tripped over the door-stop and Danny Kilib accidentally glued his left arm to the desk." Alexi chuckled.

"Sounds better than maths but history was very interesting today" Rita grinned.

"And why was that? Did you learn about Disneyland?" Alexi asked sarcastically.

"That was last year, get with the program, Fishlegs. We learnt about the Black Hills forest, we learnt all about the Blair Witch and my belief that she exists has now been proven!" Rita beamed with proudness.

"Oh come off it, Rita. The Blair Witch is just a story that people made up to scare kids into not going into the woods. It's just an old wives tale" Alexi groaned in annoyance.

Rita was fascinated by the legend of the Blair Witch and she loved how the urban legend struck terror into the hearts of everyone that lived in Burkittsville "The story is true. Elly Kedward was banished by this villagers during a terrible winter in 1785, everyone thought that she had died because of the cold and life continued on as normal until the people that accused her of witchcraft and the village children started to go missing. The villagers believed that Kedward had cursed the woods so they vowed never to speak about the witch ever again. In 1994, a group of university students walked into the woods and they never came out. It's obvious that the witch is responsible for the disappearances of the villages and the students, she's real and the evidence is there to prove it".

"Those villagers were not taken by a stupid urban legend, a serial killer admitted to abducting all of those people and he was hanged as a punishment. The 'real' killer was living in a house in the woods and he killed all of those people. The witch is just a story to scare people" Alexi sighed after he had explained what he believed to be the truth. "You really need to grow up and stop watching those scary supposedly true horror stories on YouTube, you'll end up trying to do some weird ritual like Bloody Mary"

"The serial killer came forth three years before the university students went missing. How do you explain that, Sherlock?" Rita scoffed.

"A copycat killer. Loads of horror movie are about copycat murderers, have you never watched the town that dreaded sundown?" Alexi shrugged.

"The legend of the Blair Witch is not some remake of Halloween or the Woman in black! You've been watching too many movies, you'll end up getting square eyes" Rita joked before she stood and she tied her hair back into a ponytail she cannonballed into the swimming pool. She came up for air and she splashed Alexi "Come on, Dolphin!"

Alexi stood up and he smiled before he jumped into the pool, he started to splash Rita and she splashed him back ad they laughed and swam around the pool. Alexi continued to practice for another hour until he climbed out of the pool, he walked into the male changing rooms and Rita walked into the female changing rooms. It was 2:15 pm and they had to get the school bus home.


End file.
